Left Behind
by SuperFrog101
Summary: When I was five years old my mother died from a long battle with breast cancer. My father didn’t take the news well. He committed suicide 2 days later.I didn't blame him because it led me to where I belong with the Cullens. Au-human E/B
1. Left Behind

**Left Behind**

When I was five years old my mother died from a long battle with breast cancer. My father didn't take the news well. He committed suicide 2 days later. He just wanted to be with her just like I had, I don't blame him for his actions even though they left me alone. In 3 days my life was gone. I had no family and was most likely going to be placed into foster care for the time until I turned 18. At five I had no clue what was going on. At my Father's and Mother's joint funeral there were only the men Dad worked with at the police station and my mother's friends, oh and the neighbors The Cullen Family. I didn't understand why everyone was crying mommy was in heaven with God and Jesus and Daddy just went to go with them. Everything was going to be okay or so a five year old thought.

The next day social services came. I remember the woman to be very pretty she had orange hair and green eyes that looked like grass. She had given me a lollipop and told me to play with my toys while she talked to Mrs. Cullen who had taken care of me while mommy and daddy were in heaven. The part of that day I remembered most was when Mrs. Cullen picked me up and held me close to her chest, I wished that she wouldn't let go.

I woke up in a strange and unfamiliar room. It had blue walls and black furniture. I was swaddled up in a mound of blankets on the floor with a boy next to me who was a bit older than me lying in a pit of blankets as well. He had a weird hair color a mix between the honey in the bear and a penny. Then he woke up.

"Hi, I'm Edward" he said groggily. Before I could say my name Mrs. Cullen came in.

"Isabella dear your awake, would you like breakfast or anything you want honey pie, okay. Don't feel shy."

"Well than I want pancakes" Edward said to his mother.

"I wasn't asking you Edward" Mrs. Cullen reprimanded her son. Mrs. Cullen came further into the room and picked me off the floor. "Let's go get you dressed little missy and introduce you to the rest of the family" Mrs. Cullen cooed to Bella with a warm smile on her face.

In the Kitchen there were two other children a girl about Bella's age playing with Baby dolls and a boy shoveling down a bowl of cereal who was much older than her.

"Kids this is little Bella from next door I told you she is going to live with us for now on okay so be nice and treat her like your new little sister" Mrs. Cullen asked sweetly of her children.

"Hey Belly I'm Emmett" the older boy said and then gave me a huge hug "Hi" I squeaked out he was so big. "Mom she is so cute" the little girl said "We are going to have so much fun, oh I'm Alice" she said giggling and jumping up and down from joy. I felt kind of nervous from all the excitement.

That day Allie and I played together. Then I became hungry and went downstairs to asked Mrs. Cullen for lunch.

"Mrs. Cullen I'm hungry" I said quietly while I pulled on her shirt for to get her attention. "Okay sweetheart but please don't call me Mrs. Cullen"

"Can I call you Mommy" I said, she could be Mommy number 2.

"Of course you can Bella" Mommy had a big smile on her face.

Later that day we all ate dinner including Mr. Cullen who told me I could call him Daddy. I liked it here. Mommy said that she was going to make me a pretty room for me and for now I could stay in Allie's room with her.

During the night I woke up crying from a scary nightmare and went to the one place I felt safe, in Edward's room. I walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door. I quietly found my way to his bed and crawled in. Then he started moving he was probably going to tell me to go back to Allie's room.

"Bella what are you doing in here?" he asked half asleep. "I had a nightmare Eddie" I said and started crying again. "SSSShh don't cry Bella you can go to sleep here"

That was my first day with the Cullen's and after that Edward and I were always inseparable. Mom never gave me my own room it would just defeat the purpose because I would have always of ended up in Edward's room anyway. 5 years after that day I permanently became a Cullen for good.


	2. High School Years

**So I know this is really short but High School isn't the plot line of the story and I wanted a quick update. The next update will be tomorrow or sunday. Also I got 3 reviews on my first chapter amazing I love y'all. Oh and don't hate Edward at the end you will love him again, I hope. Why am I still typing I have no clue so on with Chapter 2.**

**Left Behind**

_5 years after that day I permanently became a Cullen for good._

**High School-Freshman Year**

High School is the place where you make friends, have fun and get ridiculed or that is at least how I see it.

Alice just can't wait for me to come join her there but I I'd rather wait a very long time. Mom says that the reason I'm so nervous is for the first time since they adopted me into their family I'll be away from Edward. It's true I don't know what I'm going to do without him. Maybe I could just skip over high school and go to college with him. Yea not going to happen but I could always wish, right?

Throughout my spending so much time with Edward and Emmett I became a bit of a tomboy. I've been known to slip and fall on the basketball court but besides that I'm pretty good. Alice tries to play in heels now that is what I call comical.

High school here I come.

**High School- Senior Year**

Today is my graduation and I surprised everyone when I became a cheerleader with Alice. I surprise myself when I say that I made the most of this experience.

"Mom we have to go where is he?" Edward was coming home to Forks for my graduation but he was late. We had been talking about this for weeks. Where is he?

"He'll meet us there honey okay" Mom said sounding unsure then I heard what she said under her breathe "Hopefully."

We made it to the Graduation late and they were already up to announcing the Bs so I ran up in Line to be the last C. After a little wait they called my name as I walked across the stage getting me diploma I looked out in to the crowd to see Mom, Dad, Emmett, Em's new girlfriend Rosalie, Alice and no Edward to be seen. I walked off the stage with a tear rolling down my cheek.

An hour later we were all leaving the school.

"I can't believe my baby is all grown up" Mom said to Dad. Then my cell phone rang from the inside of my clutch. I picked it up not looking at the caller Id it was Edward's ringtone.

"Hello"

"Congratulations Bella"

"Why aren't you here Edward?"

"I had something I had to do last night" then in the background I heard I woman's voice say "Hey Eddie you want to go for round 2"

"Or someone right have fun Edward" I said with as much venom as I could possibly add and hung up.

That night I cried myself to sleep knowing that the one person who means the most to me stood me up. I have loved him since I was 5 years old and he took the nightmares away.


	3. Pain always comes back

**So this is Chapter 3 and I don't own twilight. There is a poll up about which of my 4 stories I should continue first. And if you liked this story review and check out the poll so that you get more of this story. Also check out my other 3 stories you might just like one. So I hope you all like this chapter this is were the story really picks up and Don't hate Edward. He doesn't know what he should feel for Bella.**

**3 love Superfrog101 **

**Left Behind**

It has been two years since I lost faith in my best friend the man I loved and my adopted brother. See I had to add adopted because if I didn't that would be illegal and incest and just gross. He stood me up at my graduation to be with some bimbo and didn't even have the decency to tell the truth. We always promised that lies would never come between us, now I wished we promised that sluts wouldn't come between us too.

At my first class in college I sat next to a guy with russet skin he had short black hair. He introduced himself as Jacob and well the rest was history. He made me happy it was a different friendship than the one I shared with Edward but this one was a healthier one.

Jacob had told me that his passion was hotrods and his dad owned a car repair shop. He introduced me to fixing cars. I could put all my energy into it and when I was all done I could get something amazing.

I had started going home less and less frequent nowadays. It brought back good memories but it makes me want to see him even more. But I always went home for holidays and birthdays. I called my Mom every single day, probably in fear that one day she would leave me behind like my birth mother did. Thankfully Edward didn't go home on the holidays.

It is a Sunday afternoon in the middle of the summer. I am absolutely bored out of my mind so I pick up the phone and dial home to see what the family was doing today. Emmett and Rosalie lived near my parents with their twin girls. Alice was engaged to Jasper Rosalie's brother and they lived near Em and Rose.

"Hey Hun, why are you calling home so out of the blue?" Mom answered when she picked up the phone.

"What you're not happy to hear from me Mom?" I said feigning hurt.

"Of course I am sweetie but you called this morning to talk to me just odd that your calling again is all?" she said making sure that I wasn't hurt from her statement.

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"Oh just a little BBQ, it is an open invitation. I would love to see my baby girl." Who can resist their mother plead; I could practically see the puppy dog pout that would be appearing upon her face.

"I'll see you later, Mom" and with that I hung up the phone and went to put my stuff in my tote bag for the pool.

When I pulled up to the drive way I saw Alice and Emmett's cars plus my parents obviously. I parked my car and exited my car. I began walking to the door and started digging in my bag for my damn keys. They always seem to be lost. Then the door opened and Emmett grabbed me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"I haven't seen you in so long little sis, have you grown?" Emmett asked messing up my hair with one of his big paw like hands.

"Em I think you stop growing height wise at 18" I said trying to sound smart.

Then my attention got pulled away from trying to tease Emmett to the silver Volvo that pulled into the large circular drive way in the front of our house. The car parked and to my surprise the one person I didn't want to see stepped out of the vehicle. Edward had sunglasses on he looked great since the last time I had seen him which was a couple of years ago, which makes me realize why I fell in love with him in the first place. But then he walks to the passenger side of the car and opens the door and out comes a beautiful leggy blonde bomb shell.

He spots me when he starts walking to the front door. I walk away from the door but only to the safety of the stairs that face the opposite direction of the door yet still in the main hallway the leads from the front door. I went upstairs and hid on the step that I knew would conceal myself from having to face _him _and any of my further embarrassment that would soon surely follow.

"Emmett it is so good to see you, I want to introduce you to my fiancée Tanya" Edward said. I quietly tried to hold back the sobs that were fighting to be released along with the tears.


End file.
